1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag cart foldable device and more particularly, to one that features simultaneous unfolding or folding for an upper cart stand, a bottom cart stand, a front wheel and rear wheels, to facilitate handiness in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The foldable devices of prior golf bag carts are in a general shape as in FIG. 11, where an upper cart stand 7 (that is, the handle bar) and a rear wheel frame 71 are joined together by a strut bar 72. Once the upper cart stand 7 is pulled, two rear wheels 73 are linked to shift inward. However, the folding of the front wheel 74 and of the rear wheels 73 are independent of each other, which are unable to be folded simultaneously. Thus, a user has to squat down to operate a front wheel folding joint 75 and pull front wheel 74 for a frontward (or backward) folding, for the completion of the folding of the bag cart. On the contrary, the unfolding of the cart for use still demands a user to squat down to operate the front wheel 74 too, which is substantially inconvenient, especially for the situations that the front wheel 74 and the rear wheels 73 are stuck with dirt, weeds or/and mud as the cart has already moved in the golf course. Also the folding of the front wheel 74 at this moment would no doubt smudge the hands and the dress, which is awful and awkward to operate.